


Criminal

by FengYan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FengYan/pseuds/FengYan
Summary: 灵感来自Britney Spears的Criminal这首歌偏执跟踪狂和变态杀人狂的故事





	Criminal

Sam挂断了FBI长官打来的电话——一个新任务：调查一个作案手法怪异的连续凶杀案件。随即工作邮箱就收到了散乱的关于任务的资料。是前几次凶杀案的档案和几张模糊的来自街角摄像头的晃影。

首次案件发生在两个月前，一个男人在自己的沙发上被人用尖刀横着刺穿了喉咙。鲜血被胡乱的涂抹在男人的脸上和脖子上，男人身上却没有检测出来出任何其他个体的DNA。家中甚至没有一点打斗的痕迹。

第二次发生在一个月前，当NYPD以为这将成为又一个悬案时一个女人被人发现吊死在自己家中。两侧的股动脉都被人割断，鲜血在木制的地板上撒成了一片。可以看出是被人吊起来后割断了动脉，在女人挣扎时将自己的血洒满了整个空间。同样没有可查询的线索，只是手法让人情不自禁与上个男人的凶案联系在一起。

到目前为止的最后一次发生在一周前，两个男人被发现死在同一个被从外面锁住的仓库里。看起来是相互厮杀后其中一个打死了另一个爬行到门边时被人枪杀。被发现时门边男人死前震惊的表情还僵硬在脸上。

从少许摄像头拍摄下的残影中可以看出是一个穿着皮外套的男人，模糊的侧影和背影在Sam的桌上摊开却毫无头绪。他将三个受害人的资料全都整理了一遍——白领、超市售货员、街头混混和一个空手道教练。倒是解释得通为什么会是那个打死了一个人后被枪杀的男人。

无论从年龄、学历还是家庭背景都没有任何联系的四个死人。Sam烦躁的抓起手机才发现几个小时已经过去。他向Jessi打了电话——并没什么重要的事，只是最近他和Jessi的关系因为FBI的工作而变得很僵。他告诉Jessi自己接到了一个新的任务会有一阵子不回自己家，让她别去家里找他便没再提自己的工作，才聊几句便被Jessi借口说待会儿有聚会而挂断了——他当然知道她什么时候在说谎。

之后的几天他走访了受害者的家属、同事和朋友希望从中找到什么突破点。那种因为什么错综复杂的原因而报仇之类的，这样他就多少靠换位思考推断出下一次行动的受害者好加以保护并把这个杀人狂捉住。但是却一无所获，这四个家伙没有哪怕一点儿是一样的——甚至连性取向都不一样。

当Sam还在把几个受害者的人际关系一再对比希望有所发现时，又一次凶杀案发生了。离Sam住的旅馆不算远，一接到NYPD的呼叫他就赶了过去。那是栋温馨的别墅，花园被主人精心打理过，库房里的车子看起来已经用过一些年份了。屋主是一对中年夫妇，妻子死在一楼的厨房而丈夫死在自己的书房。两人都被用削尖了的木棍直接从背后戳穿，那个杀人犯甚至没有费心把那两截木棍从这对夫妇胸口拔出来拿去销毁。

丈夫书房中的火炉已经只烧空了，零碎地跳着点火星。厨房的煤气倒是被体贴的熄灭了，炖在上面的汤也已经冷透了。扯了扯嘴角——倒是避免了爆炸。至少没给局里又多出一笔额外费用。当Sam反应过来自己竟然在冷笑时被吓了一跳，赶紧在脑海里把这个念头删掉。

Sam觉得自己陷入了那个杀人狂的死局，根本没办法找到什么看起来可以让人振奋的突破口。夫妇中的丈夫是维修工，妻子没有工作，两人平时和邻居相处的很好，连已经成年的一对儿女也安分的上班赚钱养孩子。

那晚，他去了一家离案发现场很近的酒吧——他以前都没注意到这里有这样一间酒吧。他向吧台随便要了杯酒。这案子快把他烦死了。在他向酒保要了第二杯后，自己边上的位子上来了个人，那人打着响指要了瓶黑啤。

“嘿，你看起来好像很郁闷。”边上的人开口道。Sam终于抬头看了他一眼，那人的眼睛被吧台的光映成暗绿色，留着金棕的短发，穿一件棕色的皮外套。该死，他现在看到皮外套都情不自禁地想到那个让他烦躁的杀人犯。

“嗯。最近的工作烦的够呛。”他回答道，仰头又一口喝光了杯子里的酒。

边上的男人抬了抬眉毛，让酒保又帮Sam加了一杯。在Sam的注视下笑了笑：“我请。”说着用自己的啤酒瓶碰了碰Sam的杯子后仰头喝了一口，薄唇被浸得濡湿。他抿了抿嘴：“能讲讲吗？”

Sam叹了口气：“我最近在跟一个案子，”在男人又一次挑起眉毛后他拿起面前的酒又喝了一口继续道：“就是最近的那几起凶杀案。”

“哇哦，这么说你是条子？”男人半掩着眼脸笑了笑。Sam注意到他的睫毛很长，甚至在下眼脸形成了一个扇形的阴影。

“差不多。”

“我还以为那几个案子没什么关系呢。”男人耸了耸肩，开始用指节分明的手指转他的啤酒瓶。

“不，它们肯定是用一个人干的。”Sam肯定的语气引起了男人的好奇。

“为什么？”

他和那个男人对视着。为什么？当然是因为这是上面发下来的任务，不是同一个人还会怎么样？然后他就发现自己的逻辑好像很奇怪。

男人看着Sam微愣的表情低低的笑了几声：“好吧，可能我一介老百姓不太适合是个话题。”说着举起了自己的瓶子：“我是Dean。”

“Sam。”举起自己的杯子又和他碰了一次，男人仰头喝空了自己的瓶子。起身从那件皮外套的口袋里掏出些钱放在吧台上冲Sam歪了歪头离开了。Sam注意到那些钱差不多就是自己的三杯和他那瓶黑啤的钱——外加一些小费。

Sam看着Dean的背影消失在酒吧大门转角，他笑着喝空了自己的酒。从酒吧出来后，冬夜的寒风呼呼得从敞开的领口灌进去生生把酒意吹去了几分。他深吸了口气，还能想起那个刚认识的男人——那个漂亮的男人。

之后一段时间，调查的空余Sam会去那家遇见了Dean的酒吧，希望可以再一次碰巧遇见他。可是每次都扑空，Sam再也没有看到他。偶尔他会冒出在调查的时候刚好在路上撞见Dean的想法，他们说不定会又一次聊起来。他可以问问Dean关于他的事——作为先前告诉了他自己当时糟糕进展的报答。

又和Jessi通了几次电话，对方不温不火的态度简直让他抓狂。每次自己想要和她谈起关于自己工作的无可奈何，她就会用各种理由回避。他真怀念大学时候的那个善解人意的Jessi，而不是现在这个什么事都要斤斤计较、总觉得自己是在外面鬼混的Jessi。

当Sam接起电话听到那个黑人警官的声音，他知道又有一个人因为自己的无能而死了。当他赶到时，现场还为他保留着。一个被用砍刀拦腰砍断的女人，鲜血溅满了四面的白墙画出了一幅诡异的图画。内脏从女人的身体里流出来浸在地上她自己的血泊里，Sam强压下胃里的翻腾带着手套在满是鲜血的房间里观察——什么都没有。这个杀人狂又一次从他的眼皮下狡猾地逃走了。

最后，他还是把现场换给了NYPD灰溜溜的离开了。这时他才发现几次的案发地点都离得不远，抱着什么都随便一试心态从路过的书报亭买了份地图。他把几次地点从密密麻麻的街道里找出来做上标记，在划到第四个标记时他突然感到了一种发现线索的强烈预感。他颤抖着用记号笔将刚才凶杀案的地点标记出来时，黑点似乎按顺序连了起来——一个弧状的曲线和精确的到弧线正中间的垂直竖线。是一个差最后一个点的“D”。

Sam感到自己的呼吸有点跟不上节奏，他坐在自己车子上，手里捧着那个人用鲜血描绘出的记号——那个他寻找已久的杀人犯。他在下一秒就看到了那个人下一次可能会下手的地方，地图上标识着那里是片农场。他胡乱的踩下油门向那个还没被染红的黑点冲了过去。

那是片相当荒芜的农场，多亏了夜晚Sam才能很快看到了立在农场中间的那一点点灯光。车子已经没法通过那条小路了，他下车快步朝那灯光走去。他透过窗子看到了一个坐在破布沙发上的留着拉喳胡子的男人，他的破收音机放着十几年前的音乐，正翘着脚读一份报纸。

那个人还没有来染红这里。Sam终于松开了从刚刚开始就紧握着的拳头，他环视了四周。他知道这里就是那个人下一次会降临的地方。

之后连续好几天他都驱车到那片农场，连续好几天思索着用什么办法制服这个自己追踪已久的、善于杀戮的人。他说不定会因为这次立功而申请到一次假期，说不定能和现在这个“讨人厌的”Jessi重归于好，至少他可以知道那个人为什么要为了一个字母而杀了那些人。

直到两个星期后Sam开始怀疑得那个人说不定并没有要画字母的打算的时候，他终于来了。当晚，他照例向那个农民的房子走去——为了蹲守那个人，他听到了轻微的打斗声和那个农民的大吼。他立刻冲向了那他已经注视了一夜又一夜的农房，然后他听到了什么机器被启动的声音，农夫的叫喊声消失了。

当Sam终于赶到那里时，他看到了还在嗡嗡作响的绞肉机和飞溅出来的肉沫。那个人就站在一旁的阴影里，借着月光Sam看到了他皮外套的轮廓，溅在他个人脸上的血迹，还看到了那个人在月光下看着自己的、熠熠生辉的绿色瞳孔。

衬着鲜血而变得更加妖异，那双眼睛注视着他。他知道自己应该冲上去从那个该死的绞肉机旁把这个看起来比自己矮一截的人揍趴下铐起来，带回局里去。但他就是没法抬起脚去接近那个人，去触碰那个人。

然后那个人转身隐进了黑暗里，无声无息得。这时Sam才愣愣地在夜风里摸出手机让NYPD来收拾“尸体”。在回去的路上，Sam感觉自己的思维和身体已然分离。他的思维叫嚣着刚刚没有冲上去的后悔，他的身体却拒绝去执行思维发布的任务。

这不对劲。Sam看着那个模糊得、由摄像头捕捉到的影子。他现在可以为这个影子勾勒出清晰的皮外套和那双亮绿色的瞳孔。现在只要他闭上眼睛，他就可以勾勒出那个人衣角和背脊的轮廓，和那双亮绿色的瞳孔。

现在他终于画完了他的D，他又失掉了他的踪迹。他会从此消失在他的眼前吗，带着他那双亮绿色的眼睛混迹到拥挤的人群里去。就在这时，Sam发现自己开始疯狂的希望下一场杀戮的到来，下一次那个人的出现。

他落魄了好一阵子，他甚至会跑到那个他刚接触到那个人时去的酒吧——去找Dean。他却再也没有碰见他，借着回忆Sam发现Dean和那人有着一双那么相似的眼睛。只是Dean的眼睛一直在对他笑，而那个人的眼睛却像薄薄的冰刃。

他的手机终于再一次响起了！他感到有什么东西被打进了自己的灵魂，他一下子从摊满资料的桌前弹起，小心翼翼地按下接听键——他甚至不知道自己为什么要站着。

‘又有你的活儿了FBI小子。’电话那头的黑人警官略带嘲讽地说，却没看到Sam脸上的笑意，这种在无边的沙漠突然发现了水源的笑容。

这一次那个人没有像以前Sam习惯的那样弄得现场到处都是血，当Sam带着自己畅通无阻的证件冲进那间地址上的旅店中被胶条封锁的房间时，扑面而来的是满房间的、还没有散去的情欲的气味。那个黑人警官说一开始并没有联想到是Sam的那个天杀的杀人犯，直到后来看到了旅店的监控才发现那个残影好像是那个连环杀人犯。

NYPD和往常一样识相的退出了房间，只留下Sam和被掐死在床上的无名男人。和那个人的气味。Sam情不自禁的深深吸了一口房间里的味道，努力剔除掉床上壮实男人的汗臭味和精臭味。只余下那个已经离开的人的气味，好像要把它深深在藏进自己的肺里与自己溶为一体。

洁白的床单上还有精液的痕迹，床上的被子被揉乱了。这个死在床上的男人手臂和背上残留着鲜红的抓痕。Sam甚至可以想象到那个人亮绿色的冰刃似的眸子被这个壮实的男人干得四处发散却找不到焦点，想象到那个人用那双承载着六条人命的、美好的手从自己的手臂和背上胡乱地抓挠，想象到那张原本被鲜血映红的脸庞被自己的气血熏得发红。

最后他拿出了随身带着的用来装样品的玻璃瓶，用棉花棒沾了残留在床单上的精液装在瓶中拧得死紧收进自己的怀中，好像这样就不会再有气味逃走。扔下床上那个上过那个人的壮实男人离开了，并拜托NYPD的人把床上的精液拿去做DNA鉴定。但是Sam有一种预感，即使进行了鉴定也不会有结果。因为那个人从来不会留下这么明显又容易捕捉的证据。

他回到房间，再次走向了那张钉在软板上的地图。又是由那个人染红的黑点。Sam的眼睛在过去的D和新的黑点上留恋，朝拜似的用手指来回描绘着那个人留下的足迹。好像这样就可以触碰到那个不应该被他人玷污的双足，那个自己一直追逐的踪影。

两天后Sam接到了NYPD的关于测试结果的报告：那份DNA的原始资料被人破坏了。此时的Sam正在用自己的想象把那几张摄像头的残影补齐，然而最清晰的永远是那双亮绿色的眼睛。他不再接Jessi打来的电话了，既然她厌烦了自己那自己为什么还要去搭理她呢。

他决定出去逛逛，他觉得自己的房间闷得可以把自己压死。半小时后Sam觉得这一定是自己做过最明智的决定。当他回忆着那个人的眼睛和那个人的气味路过一条黑暗窄小的巷子时，他听到一个尖锐的男声：“你掐死了那个被勾引来干你的男人？！”

Sam被那个公鸡一样的声音惊得一颤，却以最快的速度贴到了巷外的墙壁上。

掐死，干，男人。

然后Sam终于听到了那个人的声音：“小声点你这蠢货。”那个人的声音低沉又悦耳，又参杂了点Sam觉得熟悉有无从追忆的格调。那个声音顿了顿继续道：“我总是在怀疑东西由你转手是不是正确的决定。”

“放心吧老兄~”那个公鸡一样的声音把自己刻意压的低低的，“我办事儿你还不放心？”

“这是这次的。”

Sam终于悄悄从墙后探出一只眼睛，希望可以看到那个人的样子。但那个男人靠在墙的凹槽里，墙壁挡住了他的身子。Sam看到他把一包东西递给面对面戴着破烂棒球帽穿着旧夹克的男人，大概有二三十岁。男人从他手里接过东西后用小拇指上特意留长的指甲划开个小口沾上一点舔了一口。然后从破牛仔裤的口袋里掏出一卷钱递给还伸在他面前的手里。

他在贩毒。

这个发现让Sam的肾上腺素上升，那个公鸡嗓子好哥们似的用那只肮脏的，还沾着他自己唾液的手在那个人的肩上拍了拍转头从巷子的一个转角离开了。他看到那个人把手里的钱打开随意拿到眼前看了看便塞进了外套或是裤子的口袋。

然后他迈开步子从凹槽出来了，Sam在一瞬间把自己缩回了墙外这个亮堂的世界。当几秒后他再回头时他终于还是没有跟丢那个人，他看到了那个人皮外套的背影。那双手插在外套的口袋里，两腿微微弯曲着往巷子的更深处去了。

Sam赶紧迈开步子安静地跟上那个人，注视着那个人慢慢的步入越来越深的阴暗里。有一次那个人边走边抬头看了看他右侧墙壁的顶部，却没有回头看Sam藏身的方向。Sam一次次的用眼睛描绘着那个人的背影和衣角的轮廓，它们都会被Sam带回旅店更完美的映射在那个来自摄像头的残影上。

然后那个人拐进了巷子的一个转角，当快步跟上后迎接他的却是空荡荡的巷子。Sam知道自己跟丢了，那个人还是甩掉了自己。他又环视了一次那个人存在过的巷口又回到刚才那个人依靠的凹槽，他久久注视着那里好像这样就可以回到几分钟前那个人还站在这里的时候。直到身后传来垃圾桶被翻倒的声音，回头看到一只已经看不出原本颜色的流浪猫在垃圾里想要翻找出一些人类扔下的残羹时才回过神来。快步离开了这条巷子。

Sam知道自己一点是疯了，至少也是精神不正常。他发现自己正情不自禁的被那个人的一切深深地吸引着，他的残酷、冰冷、他创造的血腥、创造这一切的双手和踏足这一切的双足、他那目睹一切的亮绿色眸子和美好的嗓音。他花了很长一段时间让自己沉浸在对那个人的思念中，祈求着时间让他的下一次出现降临，就像那堕落天使一般在暗处向他拍打着自己那对墨色的羽翼引诱着他踏进属于对方的泥沼。

惨死的命案再次发生了，那个人又回到了如往常一样的习惯——把现场搞得像一副用热血勾勒出的艺术品。地上是一个两手手腕脉搏处被割断后被放置在玻璃桌上的金发少女，一个总喜欢去酒吧打诨的年纪，Sam甚至可以从她那件纱一样的衣服下看到她的内衣。血在玻璃桌上流出了一片暗红，桌面无法承载的过量鲜血滴在地上溅出了好几个溅墨形状的血痕。

就在这时Sam注意到少女的左拳紧握着，几乎要把指甲嵌进自己掌心的肉里去。他上前掰开少女僵硬的手掌后发现了一片紫色花瓣，妖异的躺在那只血染的手掌上。他迅速的把那片花瓣收集进证物袋，借用了NYPD的实验室。

这是一片紫藤花瓣，一片被凶杀案受害者紧攥在手里的紫藤花瓣。他在电脑上查找了这一整个城区有较多紫藤种植的地方，用红笔在那张象征那个人足迹的地图上标记出来。起码十几处种植紫藤的场所，其中有学校、公园、医院和墓地。

他在地图上思索着，排除掉了几个偏离了D和新出现的由两个黑点连成的线条很远的红点。然后他发现在D的圆弧正中心和刚标记下的黑点连线正中间被标注了一个红点——正是一座墓地。他停了下来盯着这个被自己打上X记号的红点，这说不定就是终于能追赶上那个人的线索。

Sam到达那片墓地时已是夜晚，他提上手电筒在墓地里转了一圈。除了一排排整齐排列的墓碑和偶尔会看到的鲜花外却没再有什么其他东西。他出了墓地到了一处堆满荒弃稻草的空地，他在稻草中翻找着希望可以找到什么——即使是那个人随便杀掉一个人后胡乱埋进这里的残肢断臂。但是没有，枯黄的稻草从他的手中划过却没有哪怕一丝血迹。但突如其来的触感止住了他逐渐慌乱的心跳——不是来自双手，而是来自脚下。这片稻草下的土地变得不再那么相对柔软，而是一片坚硬，支撑着Sam的体重。

他立刻蹲下身子拨开了那片稻草——一个带着折叠把手的铁板。被隐藏的很好的铁板把手甚至没有生锈，似乎经常被人使用。Sam掀起了那块沉重的铁板——在那个总被人使用的把手的帮助下。一道陈旧的木楼梯出现在他的眼前，他弯身走了下去。

地下室四处都可以看到很多散乱的酒瓶，陈旧的桌子上还有没喝完的。

那个人嗜酒。Sam这样推测到。

在桌子上和地上散乱着很多乱七八糟的纸张和书本，他立刻扑上去翻看着那个人留下的资料。渴望着可以通过这种自己擅长的方式更接近那个人。然而他甚至还没搞清那些纸张上记录的是什么就被人从后面用粗糙的布捂住了口鼻。

他来了。Sam这样想到。

他抬手触摸到了那个人总是出现在他的脑海里的那只指节分明的手，而随即而来的刺鼻气味却让他再没有力气保持这个姿势。

也许我会死在他手下。Sam闭上眼睛软到了地上。

他再一次醒来发现手被麻绳反绑在一根瓷砖面的柱子上，他自己则坐在冰冷的地板上。

“你居然找到那里了。”一个带着点谑戏的声音在他头顶不远处响起。

充足的灯光让他他看清了那个人结实的黑色靴子，发白的牛仔裤，棕色皮外套和那张有着亮绿色眼睛的脸。

“Dean……”Sam不可置信的看着眼前那个把手插在外套口袋里邪笑着看着他的男人。

“你好Sam。”Dean说。

当Sam因为震惊还没开口说话之前Dean接着说道：“我本来以为你只是又一个白痴的FBI。”他又开始半掩上他的眼帘笑了起来，那微翘的嘴角吐出了本不该由它吐出的话语。“我并不想杀你，你和其他那帮蠢货比起来有趣多了。”Dean坦言道。

“那你为什么要把我绑到这里？”却没有杀了我？Sam问道，身后的手用藏在袖口里的折叠刀不动声色的切割那条牵制着他的绳子。

“只是觉得就这么杀了你很无聊。”Dean还是挂着他那慵懒得笑容耸耸肩。

“可以问你个问题吗。”Sam说道。

“什么？”

“你为什么要杀了那些人？”

Dean不再笑了。他敛起了笑容的脸变成了那个Sam在夜晚的农场看到的样子，那双亮绿色的眸子紧盯着Sam不放。然后就这那张脸又扬起了一丝笑意：“因为有趣。”Dean说道。

Sam感觉自己的心跳在听到Dean回答后突然不再可控，它疯狂地跳跃着像是要冲破他的胸膛。他回望着Dean默默加速了身后手的速度——他多么希望可以用自己的双臂把这个森冷的Dean拥进怀里，把这个扭曲的人拥进怀里。

“不过麻烦你以后别来跟在我身后找来找去，”Dean继续道“这很烦。”然后就开门离开了Sam的视野，也无视了身后的条子叫嚷着让他停下的声音。

Sam终于挣扎着割开手上的束缚冲出了那个空间，却只来得及看到Dean的黑色车子亮着鹅黄的远光灯倒车、开远。他恼怒地抬手捂住了自己的头——明明已经和他那么接近了。他懊恼的想着。他明明可以大声的告诉他他有多么疯狂的迷恋他，这么疯狂的渴望他。他的记忆里还可以看见那个人习惯的邪笑和那双突然就可以把人凉的一个激灵的冰刃似的亮绿色眼睛。

Sam知道这不应该发生的。Dean是个谎话家，他用他那根灵舌欺骗过数不清的人，让他们为他疯狂。Dean是个不折不扣的恶棍，他的人性一定早就被他的恶魔法则烧的一干二净了。Dean是个告密者，会用情报去换取情报再用情报玩弄那些蠢蛋。爱上Dean一点好处都没有，但Sam却无法阻止自己爱上这个混账的家伙。

最后他花了很长的一段时间走回旅店——Dean把他带到了一个离墓地很远的地方。

没过多久他又接到了NYPD那个黑人警官的电话，地点却不在Sam标记处的新字母的两个黑点较近范围之内。这次的地点偏离到了D的左上方，离新的点很远。他踏进那间仓库后立刻就闻到了令人作呕的腐臭味，可以一次推测出受害者已经被杀害有一段时间了。

然后他看到了那个躺在桌子上、勉强能看出是女性的受害者。女人的两枚眼睛被挖出来，一枚扔在了桌子不远处踩爆了，另一枚则不知所踪。耳朵而嘴唇都被割掉也不知道扔到了哪里，浅褐色的卷发被浸得几乎看不出原色。她的身体被从胸腔到小腹直接割开，内脏被硬生生扯出奋力砸在四周的墙上血溅得到处都是，暗红的血迹几乎要盖满整个墙壁。女人的四肢被分别用皮带紧系在桌子四角，而施暴者又将她四肢被掰到脱臼。大腿和手臂都被用又粗又长的针扎满洞眼，而小腿则用更长的钉子透过肉或是大腿骨直接钉刺在桌板上。

连NYPD中几个较有经验的对这副残忍的虐杀场面都有些无法承受，几个新手刚看到就冲到外面吐得乱七八糟。Sam眯起眼睛越过女人的尸体环顾着整个仓库，除了鲜血和肉渣就没有其他的东西了。这不正常。Dean不是那种喜欢虐杀的人，他只是在享受一个人在手下停止呼吸的瞬间。当那个人断了气，Dean也就对他失去了兴趣。Dean甚至会把自己的凶杀现场用血绘画出一幅浑然天成的作品。而按出血量来看很显然这个女人在暴行开始没多久就死了。而且地点也不对劲——Sam为自己补充道。

这场虐杀激起了几乎所有警察的愤怒，他们前所未有的急不可耐，想要把这个杀人犯从人群里揪出来，判上无期或是在其行动时以罪犯反抗为由一枪毙了他。

Sam很强烈地反对了警察对于这次凶杀案嫌疑人是“他的杀人犯”的想法，当然，只是用较为理智的说法，而非他之前心里病态的推测。Sam猜自己的反应有点儿过激，因为当他为了洗脱Dean的清白（至少这次的）而进行了一系列的调查和工作后，Jim——一个开朗的他在FBI的朋友找到了他。Jim认为或许说这次的任务对于Sam来说太难了，或许他可以上报任务进度然后向上面申请退出这个任务。总会有更擅长这个的探员来接受这个棘手的任务。

Sam知道自己本应该接受Jim的建议的，他越是想要去接近就会越陷进那个名唤Dean的沼泽。然而他发现这已经太迟了，他已经陷进去了——在他无法抗拒对于Dean的爱的那一瞬间。所以他只是笑着摇摇头说自己会考虑的，然后打发走了Jim。

在后来对于被虐杀女人的调查中Sam发现女人和她前男友的关系一直维持的很僵硬，邻居告诉他自从约三个月前她和那个整天缩头缩脑的男人不知因什么原因分手后，那个男人就开始三天两头的来找她。她去另一个镇的姑妈家住了一个月，上个礼拜才刚搬回来。

他调查了那个男人，发现那个男人前不久被开除了，整天混在酒吧里吸毒喝酒。后来他趁着男人又在酒吧打诨的时候潜进了他那个蜷缩在小巷里的破出租房，并终于在床头柜找到了那只不知所踪的眼睛——是一只棕色瞳孔的眼睛，它被放在一个玻璃盒子里正对着床头。然后他又在男人的电话上勉强发现了女人的耳朵，男人用白布在电话的听筒上包了一层后把女人的耳朵缝在上面了。还在男人那台不断发出噪音的冰箱里翻到了一瓶可能属于那个女人的血。直到最后他都没有找到女人的嘴唇，Sam都开始怀疑这个疯子把它们吃掉了。

他最终离开了那间破屋——原封不动的。然后联系了YNPD的伙计来通过“正当途径”把这疯子抓起来。只是又一个过激的情杀。Sam站在他的地图前想到，用蓝色盖住了之前用黑色标记出的新点。

Dean就是个把黑色污点烙印在自己心脏上的混蛋，一只走错了路的野兽。Sam到现在都不明白自己为什么会这么的渴望他，渴望这个罪犯。

后来他在等待Dean出现的中途抓到了一个持枪地痞，在逼供时发现他上面是个自称是D的人，他为D转售一些小型的枪支和一些粉——他们中很多都是。Sam知道自己再次无意间涉足了Dean的世界，那个用红色和黑色构筑的犯罪世界。

在折磨的帮助下Sam从地痞嘴里抠出了很多关于Dean的东西。他知道了Dean通常与他们会面并拿脏东西换钱的地点，Dean在罪犯世界的地位和传闻。最后他把这家伙还给NYPD离开了。

他去了地痞交代的几个地方，有破巷子、酒吧、俱乐部和旅店等不尽相同的场所。他急力想以这几个地方为支点再次目睹那个人疯狂的魅力，他甚至在所有地方都装上了摄像头——虽然第二天他查看监控的时候大多基本已被人毁掉了。他又开始调查频繁这些场所活动的人，估摸着一定又会揪出几个和地痞一样为Dean工作的人。

他相信自己的行动让Dean很些难做事（或许他是个恋旧的人），因为没过几天Sam就接到了来自下一个黑点的电话。一个被掐死的、脑满肠肥的胖子。令Sam惊讶的是这次Dean为他留下了些东西，他用小刀在胖子宽大的肚皮上为Sam割下了一封信。

致亲爱的Sam  
感谢你对我的青睐，或至少是对我手下的小混蛋们  
但是这一点都不有趣，赶快回家投进妈妈或者小女友的怀抱吧  
否则，我会杀了你  
你的D

他久久的注视着这些由伤口组成的文字，久到那几个NYPD的家伙以为他被“他的D”吓傻了，这才掏出照相机拍下了胖子的肚皮（只是肚皮）然后离开了。他把那张照片印出来贴身带着，把里面的每个字都看了不下几百遍，多到即使闭上眼睛也能描绘出Dean给他的信上的每一个比划、每一个弧度。他把“你的D”这几个字抚摸了一遍又一遍，好像这样就可以触摸到他爱的人。

Sam当然看到了Dean的警告，但是他忍不住想去违反。他有预感若自己遵守了，那么自己也就变得不有趣了——他就再也找不到Dean了。所以他还是像最初那样追逐着Dean，只是他外套贴身的口袋里不再是笔记本和铅笔，取而代之的是那支保存着沾有Dean体液棉签的玻璃瓶和那张他前不久打印的照片。

地图上的新点与之前的D最下端的点平行了，Sam猜下一个点大概要开始往上折了。新点和前两个黑点形成了一条由上至下向右偏移的线，这应该是个W或者V的最左边比划。Sam为自己越来越清楚Dean的行动方向有些欣喜的扯了扯嘴角。

他去了那个预测的地点，是一套高级公寓楼。当Sam看到这栋高耸的公寓后苦恼到了极致，他不可能在短时间内排查住在里面的五六百号人。

所以他开始默默的等待，不过是让Dean再开心的杀一个人罢了——Sam这样纵容地想到。一周后Sam欣慰的接到了来自那栋楼里死人的电话（因为他有拜托NYPD当那块地方死人的时候联系自己——他没特指那栋楼），只是这次这个人是微笑着开枪把自己崩了。

是一个挺有钱的英俊男人，他的西装被扔在离门不远的地方，正坐在米白的皮沙发上，衬衫的上面两个纽扣被扯得掉落在玻璃茶几下面。他的手还紧握着那把终结他生命的枪，他死去的眼睛却还向往的看着前方，好像前面就是他的挚爱。

或许又是一个Dean的情人。Sam看着眼前死去的“情敌”这样想着。

他记下了那把可能来自Dean的手枪型号，打算署名在黑道上打听看从谁的手上可以弄得到——他当然知道那个人必定是Dean。他可以找个蠢蛋顶替自己然后设计一场与Dean的会面交易，自己则早早埋伏在附近等待捕获爱人的时机。

但是事情从来都没有一开始想的那么简单，夜晚当他看到出现自己房间、带着黑的面罩的人就知道。那个人没有穿Sam暗自喜欢的那件棕色皮外套，也没有穿那双可爱的黑靴。但Sam却能轻易勾勒出Dean身体的轮廓，两腿的形状和肩膀的弧度。

Dean是带着枪进来的，当他看到Sam钉在软板上的地图是微微愣了愣却没有更多的言语。他亮绿色的眼睛盯着沉默着站在窗边的Sam，Sam回望着他却没有更多的动作。

然后Dean开枪了，几枪全都钉进Sam的胸膛。那尖锐的感觉就像Dean带给他灵魂的冲击，他甚至没有力气再开口对Dean说些什么。身体重重地坠落在床上，他的眼睛却贪婪地盯着眼前的爱人，Sam猜测自己现在的感受一定和前不久死掉的家伙如初一致。

他又想起很久很久以前自己在酒吧和Dean肩比肩坐着喝酒的晚上。昏黄的灯打在Dean的脸上，Dean的睫毛像扇子一样的下眼睑映下一圈影子。Dean亮绿色的眼睛暗暗的闪着碎钻般的暗光，Dean漂亮的鼻子吐吸着湿热的呼吸，Dean薄薄的唇瓣总抿起或是翘起来冲Sam微笑。Dean的喉咙会为了Sam而咯咯直笑，也会为了啤酒上下混动。那美好的双手本该染上鲜艳的血红，却在轻巧的把玩着自己的酒瓶。

他的眼睛还是紧盯着Dean，然后用最后的力气颤抖着从自己口袋里拿出了那张保存着Dean字迹的照片，把自己的嘴唇凑上去吻上了那个D。

在Dean略显惊讶的目光下Sam的呼吸停止了——


End file.
